List of Blue's Clues and Blue's Room videos
This is a list of Blue's Clues videos. Videos (1997-2014) 1997 #Blue Prints: Our Pilot Episode (VHS, 7/15/1997) Blue Prints #Buildering House With Blue (VHS, 8/26/1997) Blue's Senses/What Does Blue Want to Build? #Summer Days With Blue (VHS, 9/23/1997) Blue Goes to the Beach/The Grow Show #Let's Pretend With Blue (VHS, 10/28/1997) A Snowy Day/Blue's Story Time 1998 #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Taking Care With Blue (VHS & DVD, 9/8/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need?/The Grow Show/Nurture! #Blue's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday 1999 #ABC's and 123's (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABCs/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Favorite Song #Let's Play a Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Pretend and Fixing (VHS, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Feeling Blue (VHS & DVD, 4/6/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS & DVD, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS & DVD, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Searching, Finding and Hiding (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek 2000 #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/15/2000) Draw Along with Blue/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over (VHS & DVD, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS & DVD, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? #Songs and Stories (VHS, 8/29/2000) Blue's Favorite Song/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Builders and Inventions (VHS, 11/14/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? 2001 #All Kinds of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Environments and Balancing (VHS, 6/5/2001) Environments/Weight and Balance #Opposites and Collections (VHS, 8/7/2001) Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS & DVD, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time/Thankful/Weight and Balance #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS & DVD, 9/18/2001) Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses #Senses of Anatomys (VHS & DVD, 9/25/2001) Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue's Halloween Party (VHS & DVD, 10/23/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Read All About It (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big Feast (VHS & DVD, 11/20/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 #Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Play Along With Blue (VHS & DVD, 2/5/2002) The Anything Box/Superfriends #Imagining an Adventure (VHS & DVD, 2/12/2002) Imagine Nation/Adventure #Working, Helping and Changing (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Making Changes #It Is Blue Time (VHS & DVD, 3/26/2002) What's So Funny?/Un Dia Con Plum!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Senses #Puppets and Rhymes (VHS, 4/16/2002) Puppets/Rhyme Time #Planting and Bugs (VHS, 4/23/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant #Reading With Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Let's Learn With Blue (VHS, 5/28/2002) Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue #The Great Outdoors (VHS 8/20/2002) Nature/Stormy Weather #Meet Joe! (VHS & DVD, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS & DVD, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us 2003 #100th Episode Celebration (VHS & DVD, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/What's So Funny?/Un Dia Con Plum! #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/18/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? #Get To Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Shapes and Colors! (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/8/2003) Blue's Perdictions/Contraptions!/Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD , 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Locations & Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/21/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Geography #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2004 #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Special Learning (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt/Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Neighborhood and Dress Ups (VHS & DVD, 3/16/2004) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Blue Talks! (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Imagine and Learn (VHS & DVD, 6/15/2004) The Story Wall/I Did That!/Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue #Learning Game (VHS & DVD, 6/29/2004) Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza/A Brand New Game/Pretend Time/The Snack Chart #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show #Musics and Guests (VHS & DVD , 9/7/2004) Morning Music/A Surprise Guest/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Learning Practice (VHS & DVD, 11/30/2004) Adventures in Art/Colors Everywhere!/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/The Scavenger Hunt 2005 #Learning Time (VHS & DVD, 1/11/2005) Blue's Senses/What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Rhyme Time #Be Happy in the Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) I'm So Happy!/Body Language/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 2/8/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams! (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dream/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Friendship (VHS & DVD, 4/26/2005) Magenta Comes Over/Meet Polka Dots!/What Does Blue Need?/The Big Book About Us #Animals and Puppets (VHS & DVD, 7/12/2005) Animal Behavior!/Nurture!/Puppets/Anatomy #Writing in the Messages (VHS & DVD, 9/6/2005) Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages/Words/Blue's Book Nook #Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience #Looking and Waiting (VHS & DVD, 10/18/2005) Look Carefully.../Patience/What Did Blue See?/What's That Sound? #A Playdate With Blue (VHS & DVD, 10/25/2005) Contraptions!/Mechanics!/Superfriends/What Does Blue Need? #Sounds and Finds (VHS & DVD, 11/15/2005) What's That Sound?/What Did Blue See?/Up, Down, All Around!/The Scavenger Hunt #Signs and Words (VHS & DVD, 11/29/2005) Signs/Geography/Words/Blue's Book Nook 2006 #Blue's Best (VHS & DVD, 1/10/2006) I'm So Happy!/The Wrong Shirt/Colors Everywhere!/What's Inside? #Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Nighborhood Festival #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to The Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Music and Band (DVD, 5/30/2006) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/1/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to Collage/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 11/14/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue?/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day #All About Blue? (DVD, 11/28/2006) What's So Funny?/Pool Party/Mechanics!/Draw Along with Blue #Natures, Plants, Bugs and Environments (DVD, 12/5/2006) Nature/Environments/Bugs!/Let's Plant #Chores, Chores, Chores (DVD, 12/12/2006) Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest/Mailbox's Birthday/The Lost Episode! #Back to Basics (DVD, 12/19/2006) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Favorite Song/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Let's Learn and Try (DVD, 12/26/2006) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? 2007 #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts!/Weight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Red Riding Blue/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #Music Stars (DVD, 8/21/2007) Music Stars/Sprinkles' Sleepover/Prehistoric Blue/Making Changes #Blue's Big Science (DVD, 9/25/2007) Blue's Senses/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 10/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Blue's New Place #Welcome to the Holidays and Fun (DVD, 11/27/2007) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day/Blue's News/Magenta Comes Over #Playing To Learn (DVD, 12/4/2007) What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/A Brand New Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Contraptions! #Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary Pack (DVD, 12/11/2007) Words/Animals In Our House/What Game Does Blue Want To Learn/Periwinkle Missses His Friend/Blue's Senses/What Does Blue Need?/Magenta Comes Over/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Let's Boogie/Joe's First Day #The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 12/18/2007) (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care with Blue DVD Editon)/(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The ABC's and 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rhythm and Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Let's Play a Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try, Try Again! VHS)/(Episodes From The Pretend and Fixing VHS)|(Episodes From The Feeling Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Discoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party VHS)/(Episodes From The Hide with Blue VHS) #10 Years of the Music Movie (DVD, 12/25/2007) (Episodes from the Bluestock VHS)/(Episodes from the Music and Guests VHS)/(Episodes from the Blue's Big Band VHS)/(Episodes from the Rhythm and Blue DVD Edition) 2008 #Blue's Clues Season 1 (DVD, 3/4/2008) Snack Time/What Time is it For Blue?/Mailbox's Birthday/Blue's Story Time/What Does Blue Need?|Blue's Favorite Song/Adventures in Art/Blue Goes to the Beach/Pretend Time/A Snowy Day|The Trying Game/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/The Grow Show/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! #Blue's Clues Season 2 (DVD, 3/11/2008) What Does Blue Want to Make?/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Magenta Comes Over/Blue's News|Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Blue's Senses/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?|What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's ABCs/Math!/Blue's Birthday/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?|What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/The Lost Episode!/Blue's Sad Day/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?|What Did Blue See?/Nurture!/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Mechanics! #Blue's Clues Season 3 (DVD, 3/18/2008) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Art Appreciation/Weight and Balance/What's That Sound?/Animal Behavior!/Blue's Big Pajama Party|Draw Along with Blue/Hide and Seek/Thankful/Blue's Big Holiday/Pool Party/Anatomy|Signs/Nature/Geography/Occupations/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend|What's So Funny?/Blue's Big Costume Party/Inventions/Blue's Play/Prehistoic Blue/The Wrong Shirt|Words/Magenta Gets Glasses/Blue's Collection/Cafe Blue/Shy/Environments/Stormy Weather #Blue's Clues Season 4 DVD, 3/25/2008) Imagine Nation/Adventure/The Anything Box/Superfriends|What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here!/Making Changes|Bugs!/Un Dia Con Plum!/What's Inside?/Blocks/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza|Puppets/Rhyme Time/Let's Plant/Blue's Book Nook/Let's Boogie|Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College #Blue's Clues Season 5 (DVD, 4/1/2008) Can You Help?/Colors Everywhere!/The Snack Chart/The Big Book About Us/Playing Store/Patience/100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/I'm So Happy!/The Boat Float|Bedtime Business/Shape Searchers/Blue Goes to The Doctor/Contraptions!/A Brand New Game/A Surprise Guest/Dress-Up Day/Blue's Big Band/Up, Down, All Around!/The Story Wall/The Alphabet Train/Numbers Eveywhere/Blue's Predictions/Our Neighborhood Festivals/Blue Takes You to School/Meet Polka-Dots!/The Scavenger Hunt/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages|Body Language/Blue's Big Car Trip/Look Carefully../I Did That!/Animals in Our House?/Morning Music/Blue's First Holiday #Blue's Clues Season 6 (DVD, 4/8/2008) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Wishes|Joe's Clues/Skidoo Adventure/Playdates|The Fairy Tale Ball/Soccer Practice/Bluestock #Blue's Room Season 1 (DVD, 4/15/2008) Snacktime Playdate/Fred's Birthday/Blue's Holiday Wishes/It's Hug Day|Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/The Power of the Alphabet/Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue #Blue's Room Season 2 (DVD, 4/22/2008) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/Blue's Farm Playdate/Shape Detective/Masterpice Museum|Sprinkles' Sleepover/World Travelers/Mathstronauts!|Away Great Playdate/Little Red Riding Blue/Knights of the Snack Table/Music Stars 2010 #Viral hits of One Chpt (DVD, 4/27/2010) Blue's Surprise at 2:00/Blue's ABC's/A Snowy Day/Blue's Story Time/Blue is Frustrated/Nurture!/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/Adventures in Art/Thankful/Mailbox's Birthday/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Hide and Seek/Magenta Comes Over/Mechanics!/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue Goes to the Beach/Snack Time/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? #Blue Discovers Arts ABC's and Crafts 123's (DVD, 4/27/2010) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Blue's ABC's/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Math!/What Did Blue See?/Blue's Sad Day/What Does Blue Need? 2012 #Beyond the Pawprints (DVD, 1/10/2012) What Does Blue Want to Build?/What Was Blue's Dream About?/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Mechanics!/Hide and Seek/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Art Appreciation/Draw Along With Blue/What's That Sound?/Blue's Big Holiday/Nature/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Superfriends #Let's Play With Blue (DVD, 3/2/2012) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Blue's Senses/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/Weight and Balence/Animal Behaivor!/Occupations/Blue's Collections/The Anyting Box/What's Inside?/Meet Poka-Dots! #Science With Blue (DVD, 4/6/2012) What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Did Blue See?/Anatomy/Prehistoric Blue/Magenta Gets Glasses/Look Carefully.. #Knowing the Clues (DVD, 5/10/2012) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/Math!/Blue's Sad Day/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/The Lost Episode!/Thankful/Signs/Blue's Play/Blue's Big Mystery/Cafe Blue/Bugs! 2013 #Tickety's Big Specials (DVD, 10/22/2013) Blue's Big Pajama Party/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #Blue's Big Invitation (DVD, 10/29/2013) Magenta Gets Glasses/Thankul/Blue's Big Costume Party/Blue's News/Blue's Birthday/Blue Takes You to School/Blue's New Place/Pool Party #Blue's Holiday Specials (DVD, 11/12/2013) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Blue's First Holiday/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Periwinkle's Big Adventure (DVD, 12/17/2013) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Blue's Collection/Un Dia Con Plum!/Blue's Predictions #Blue's Big Playtime (DVD, 12/17/2013) Hide and Seek/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/The Trying Game/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/A Brand New Game/Playdates 2014 #Clue Into Science (DVD, 1/21/2014) Steve Gets the Sniffles/Blue's Senses/Mechanics!/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About?/What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/Blue's Big Costume Party #Magenta's Playdate (DVD, 1/21/2014) Magenta Come Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/The Lost Episode!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/What Did Blue See?/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Mechanics!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Pretending Time (DVD, 6/10/2014) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams!/Snacktime Playdates/Playdates/Snack Time/Pretend Time/Blue's Play/Cafe Blue/Something to Do Blue?/A Brand New Game/A Surprise Guest Category:Blue's Clues Home Video releases Category:Home Video releases